bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Archangel is the playable, silent main protagonist of BioShock: The Guest and secondary protagonist of the DLC follow-up, known as Rosie. Background "Poor bastard, signing up for the war. For all we know he'll join the Nazis." "Sshh! He'll hear us." --Archangel’s parents talking behind his back Archangel signed up for the Vietnam War sometime in the Sixties and fought through many battles. He was heading to a place close to Rapture when his boat was hit by the Vietnamese, causing it to explode. In BioShock: The Guest Archangel As A Big Brother.jpg|Archangel in the Rosie DLC Archangel Conecp Art.jpg|Concept Art of Archangel Concept Art Of Archangel Walking Through Rapture.jpg|Walking through Rapture. More Archangel Conecpt Art.jpg|Some Other Concept Art Of Archangel. "You are no angel!" --The Doppelganger. After surviving the boat explosion, Archangel swims to a lighthouse hoping for safety. He reaches there and checks his radio. But the radio was badly damaged so he entered the lighthouse and found the lift to Rapture. He then walks in and Is taken to Rapture. The first thing he sees when he enters is a Big Brother killing a Splicer before taking a Little Sister and putting a Little Brother on his back. Archangel is horrified by this and quickly exits. Archangel Is contacted by an unknown man who calls himself ”Brother”, telling him he didn’t know he had a Tommy gun with him. Archangel pulls out his Tommy gun and has an encounter with five Splicers. They threaten him and charge at him with their weapons, attempting to kill the interloper, but they fail as Archangel kills them all. Brother lets him know those were Splicers, telling him to be careful as Big Brothers, Big Daddies and Big Sisters are around and much worse than Splicers. After exploring Rapture and having a few encounters with Splicers, Archangel finds the apparent Brother about to be killed by a Big Brother with Its drill, but Brother Is still talking to him on the radio. Archangel seems confused by this and doesn't know what to make of it. The Big Brother then kills Brother with the drill, pushing It through Brother's neck, seemingly killing him. The Big Brother attacks Archangel. Archangel is about to kill It but a Big Sister appears and fights It. Brother mentions that was not him and tells Archangel he should go to Afdon. After doing many side quests (too many to write and also optional – feel free to edit and add side quests)) Archangel heads to Afdon only to encounter Brother’s doppelganger. It turns out that the Big Brother who killed Brother actually was the real Brother that was murdered - he hadn't even contacted him in the first place. Archangel then kills Brother and in a desperate attempt tries to escape Rapture, only to find an empty Big Brother suit. Archangel then puts it on. In the Bad Ending, Archangel sees the exit and rushes to it. A man with a gun shoots Archangel in the chest and drags him into a boat. A Big Brother suit can be seen. In Rosie DLC ARCHANGEL ONLY APPEARS FOR ONE MISSION IN THIS NON CANON DLC Archangel is now a Big Brother tasked with protecting Little Brothers and Sisters. He searches Rapture for a Little Sister and finds one, who takes ADAM out of the Dead Corpse. While she Is doing that, he kills Splicers who are attracted by this. A Big Daddy comes down and fights Archangel over the Little Sister. The Big Daddy drills Archangel through the Chest. Archangel then simply drops to the ground. Abilities TBA Appearance TBA Category:Characters Category:Big Brother